Light My Candle
by 1undercover
Summary: Kurt has made a smooth transition to Dalton and now he has time to see if Blaine could possibly like him. The Warblers finally get a chance to sing RENT and there is no way they can survive that without some serious Klaine!
1. Redvines

**Okay, so I am currently wrapped in blankets, next to my tea, my textbooks, and my laptop with my head three feet above me so excuse my writing. **

**For my sake I'm going to make the assumption that you all know why Kurt is at Dalton and that he got there all right and all that jazz. He is of course in the Warblers. Yay!**

**Okay, upon reading this again I do realize that I dumped a lot of OCs on you but PLEASE don't stop reading because of that! I swear you'll get to know them!**

**Okay! First Klaine fic GO!**

"Kurt. Stop."

"What?"

"Hitting your head repeatedly on your desk is NOT helping you through that history!"

"Sure it is, if I lose enough brain cells maybe they'll give me a pity A-," Kurt groaned and lowered his head into the open textbook in front of him.

Yeah, Collin was right. Collin was his roommate and also one of the gays he knew. Collin was as sweet as anything and shared his opinions of fashion, content to moan over the disasters they saw daily. He reminded Kurt very much of himself in that way, though his humor was light and teasing. Much like a certain someone across the hall. Blaine…. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Amazing Blaine. Wonderful Blaine. Blaine-who-didn't-think-of-him-like-that Blaine.

So he maybe had a little crush. No biggie. He could deal. It didn't matter that Blaine never looked at him with more than friendship in his eyes. That was fine. He was Kurt. He didn't need anyone. Kurt mumbled unintelligibly into his book before picking up his pencil and going back to his notes on WWI.

…

"FRIDAY! Movie night! Blaine's hosting!" Yelled Wes opening the door with a bang. Kurt looked up from his magazine at the door as it slammed shut again and then up at Collin who looked equally startled. Kurt lifted himself up and stalked over to the door. He stuck his foot out successfully tripping Wes on his return trip.

_Ooof!_

"That's what you get for tearing around yelling and making a fuss!" Kurt scolded and Wes tried to regain his breath. "Now tell me nicely what's going on and whose going to be there," he said patiently.

"Jeez," Wes panted rubbing his now-bruised chest, "You know Blaine'll be there, so why do you need to know anymore?" Kurt blushed.

"Contrary to popular opinion", he glared at Wes, "I do not _need_ Blaine to live." Wes scoffed.

"Yeah and that's why you have his school picture and a little courage collage hanging in your locker."

"Shut up." Kurt muttered, embarrassed.

"He's right you know," chimed David from their open door way.

"Whatever, Look I'll come to your movie night and I'll bring Collin," he said escaping from the increasingly mortifying conversation, shutting the door behind him. He sighed and slid down the door with his face in his hands. Was he really that obvious?

"It's not that bad. Trust me it could be worse." Kurt jumped at the sound of his roommate's voice. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"Wh-what?" Kurt stuttered. Yes it clearly could. Kurt Hummel never stuttered.

"You could like him and have him not like you back or be as straight as a rod or only like you as a friend or be such a good friend that you couldn't possibly risk messing it up," he said quickly and bitterly, "Not..from experience or anything," his eyes darted back to his book. The room was quiet as Kurt slowly made his way back to his bed where he curled up around his magazine.

"I-"he started but his phone vibrated cutting him off. He smiled as he saw a text from Blaine, then hastily rearranged his face into a mask of indifference as he remembered his recent conversation in the hallway.

**Sorry about Wes. He's an idiot. Hope it doesn't stop you from coming-B**

**No worries, I'll be there. It takes a much bigger idiot to scare me away ****-K**

**Alright see you then. Oh! Wear PJs. Tradition. **** -B**

Oh God. PJs? Everyone was the same in a uniform, but Pjs really said a lot about you. Kurt took a couple deep breaths.

"I hear we are to wear pajamas," he said nonchalantly to Collin. He smirked.

"Ah so that's why you started silently hyperventilating. Don't worry I'll help you," he reassured his roommate. Kurt stuck his tongue out but smiled in thanks. Collin was really very sweet and he was very helpful in settling Kurt in. They had had many relaxing conversations over the latest in fashion. They both really bonded when they snickered together in the back the day Mr. McCollins wore that hideous scarf.

"Don't know what I'd do without you Col," he sighed jumping off the bed and opening his closet doors.

"You would be hopelessly panicking," he smirked.

….

A couple hours, two showers, one minor panic attack, three changes of clothes, two DVDs, and a box of snacks later Kurt and Collin were heading out. They struggled through the door, holding enough snacks to feed three elephants and walked calmly across the hall where they knocked and waited.

"I like what you decided to go with by the way," said Collin appraising his handy work

"Well of course you do, you picked it," Kurt looked at him incredulously

"Unimportant," he said waving off Kurts comment with a flick of his wrist. They heard a thump from inside the room followed by a slightly strangled "Come in!"

Kurt opened the door gingerly expecting to find an injured Blaine or some precious broken DVD sitting next to a now-in pain Wes or David. Instead he found Chris, a small shy blonde and Blaine's roomate already on the couch giggling into a pillow as Wes and David struggled to pin down a thrashing Blaine.

"Just..hold….STILL!" shouted Wes as Blaine's flailing feet connected with his stomach.

"We only..want you..to…_ooof!"_ David too became a casualty of the war going on on the floor.

"What's going on?" whispered Andrew who had appeared behind them, pillow in hand.

"It appears that Blaine is being attacked, as to the reason I am clueless," muttered Kurt back to the boy.

"Do you think we should stop them?" said Andrew in a sort of horrified fascination.

"No….no this is…" Kurt trailed off staring at the mad scene playing out in front of him.

Suddenly Blaine looked up at the open door and saw the three stunned boys staring at them. There was a long pause as Wes, David and Blaine stared at Andrew, Kurt, and Collin each frozen in shock. Suddenly a hysterical laugh rang out through the room as Chris on the couch looked from group to group taking in the apparent awkwardness.

"You-you all…oh goodness…..redvines…and Blaine….Kurt's face..good lord…" cried the boy as tears leaked from his eyes. Everyone looked a little surprised at the normally shy boy hugging himself in hysterics, then they all burst out laughing if not at what had happened then at Chris who was now breathing deeply giggling every once in a while as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What's this about my face?" asked Kurt hands on hips as everyone calmed down.

"And did you mention redvines?" Collin chimed, "What have you been doing?"

"Well, you see," started Chris still shaking a little," we were rooting through Blaine's DVDs-

"Its like a small mountain," David interjected.

"-and Blaine came in with snacks-"

"An insane amount of snacks" Wes added

"-so we were all laying claim to said snacks when Blaine jumps in and snatches the redvines as if he had gotten the best thing in the box. David and Wes therefore told him that redvines are disgusting-"

"Well they are," the pair rolled their eyes.

"-and took the package away from Blaine-"

"Bastards," muttered Blaine

"-who apparently wanted it back and that's about where you came in," Chris said finishing his story. Wes and David were now glaring at Blaine who was wrapped possessively around his snack.

Kurt opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and dropped himself down on the couch.

"Chicago?" asked Collin. There was a mumble of agreement and everyone sifted through the 'insane amount of snacks' and fought over blankets until they were settled. Kurt was sitting on the couch between Collin and Blaine pretending not to notice how his arm kept brushing against Blaine's. Chris sat in a cozy armchair nearly buried in blankets, Andrew was on the floor, his glasses askew, and Wes and David were fighting silently over a blanket as the movie started.

Kurt knew Chicago was perfect to start with. It was a musical for him and scantily clad women for the others.

Chris was asleep by the time Amos stood up for his song and Kurt sung softly with the poor lonely soul.

_You can look right through me, walk right by me,_

_And never know I'm there._

_Never, even, know_

_I'm there. _

He cast his eyes to the floor and looked at the carpet thinking back to his McKinley days. Thank goodness he was out of there but he didn't have a chance to even attempt to shine here. Everyone was stuffed into the same uniform. He wasn't even allowed a pin or broche. Had he become faceless here? No. He looked around at his fellow Dalton-goers. He had friends here. They knew who he was and they had chosen to be his friends. They were all different and all great in their own ways. He smiled softly and looked over at a concerned Blaine who mouthed silently _you okay? _He nodded and leaned on Blaine as the other boy's arms tightened around him.

**Okay, so that was chapter 1! I feel bad because I actually meant to reach the plot and get to my heartfelt conversation with an OC in this chapter. Oh well, looking forward to chapter 2 guys. **

**By the way. I appreciate feedback but as I've said, I write for me. I am personally rather proud of this even though I'm not actually sure how well it came out. **


	2. RENT!

**Alright! SO it has recently occurred to me that this is really circumstantial and would never happen in real life. It also rests heavily on there being a significant amount of wiggle room in the Warbler attitude. Then again, that's what fanfiction is for! So, ONWARD!**

By the time they hit the third movie Wes and David were snoring into each other's arms, Chris was already zonked out, Andrew had dragged out a book and wouldn't notice if a bomb went off next to him, and Blaine was out like a light breathing steadily on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked at him with deep affection as he picked up the second blanket off his lap and gently pulled it over Blaine.

"You really like him," came a voice behind him. Kurt jumped and whipped his head around to look at Collin. It wasn't a question. Kurt looked at him. It didn't sound like jealously and his eyes showed nothing of anger, only well wishes and a hint of sadness.

"Yeah. A lot," he replied playing with the dark curls. God! Those delicious curls! How he wished he could do this when he was awake, and while they were- NO! Bad Kurt! Just messing with his hair…absentmindedly…yeah...,"Goodness knows he doesn't like me back. He doesn't even look at me differently. I mean, it's been quite a while since I came to Dalton. Over a month, so you'd think we were over the whole mentor-student phase but you never know with Blaine. He's kind and polite and wonderful and knowing and incredible and _perfect_ to everyone he sees. Why should I be different?" Kurt ended sadly. He hadn't meant to say that but it was nice letting it out to someone.

"So'kay. Lord knows I'm in the same boat," Collin muttered dropping his head into his hands, his dark hair falling forward to hide his face.

"Wha- Blaine?" Kurt said in shock. Had he just?

"No it's not Blaine. Take a deep breath lover boy. I wouldn't let you ramble on if you were talking about 'my man'," he said half smiling. Collin looked over at Chris who was slumped over the bowl of popcorn in his arms snoring softly. Kurt looked at Collin's face seeing a mirror of all the unrequited affection he always felt every time he saw Blaine and knew he wasn't looking back.

"Oh Collin, but is he even-?" Kurt looked cautiously at his roommate.

"Gay? I have no idea. He acts pretty straight, joking with Wes and David and then he turns around and compliments my sweater, the purple one! I don't get many opportunities to wear a sweater so I make the best of it," he nodded seriously to Kurt who he knew would sympathize.

Collin sighed. "I can't afford to make a move though! What if he doesn't like me like that? What if I ruin our friendship? What if he hates me?" Collin looked up in horror as he went on, "What if he's straight? What if he _ISN'T?_ "Collin's voice grew steadily shriller and his eyes got wider.

"Col! Breath."

"What? Oh yeah..."

Kurt looked closely at the other boy and each saw their troubles reflected in his eyes. They saw all of the unspoken affections, all of the un-paid complements, all of the careful dancing around their close friends. Kurt offered up a little half smile and Collin returned it, his eyes softening. Kurt gently wrapped his arms around him and felt his companion sigh into his shoulder as he returned the gesture. They both closed their eyes and as they gently drifted to sleep they thought of the silent pact that they had just made. They knew that they now had a friend in their world of restraint and hesitation; they knew they had someone to cover for them, to rant to, to lean on. It was nice, Kurt thought, to have a friend.

….

It must have still been very early when Kurt heard the pounding of sharp noise as it carved through his brain. "_BLAINE! BLAINE! OH MY GOD, BLAINE! OPEN THE DOOR AND GET OUT OF BED OR SO HELP ME-"_and so on. Someone was yelling. And pounding. Loud. _Wow. Intelligent, Kurt._ His eyes gently fluttered open and his forehead creased in pain.

"Blaine.." Kurt mumbled gently shoving the boy next to him.

"Dear God.." came Wes sounding strangled

""Make it _stop!" _whined Andrew from the floor

Kurt heard Blaine whimper before groaning in a way that would be soul wrenching if it wasn't so early. He pulled himself up off the couch, wrapping a blanket around him before trudging to get the door. As he shuffled past Kurt took a mental snapshot for future-Kurt to oogle at. It wasn't every day that Blaine looked ruffled with his adorable bed-hair all mussed up.

"If this isn't massively important someone's gonna lose their-, "Blaine mumbled threateningly as he whipped open the door.

Outside stood a tall boy whose eyes shone brighter than a five-year-old on Christmas. He was gasping as if he had been running. His clothes looked hastily put on and his hair had clearly not been combed yet that day but the excitement in his eyes instantly made him look like he was glowing.

"Thomas," said Blaine in surprise. Kurt knew Thomas well as a Warbler. Not just any Warbler, The Warbler. He had been an important part of the Dalton glee club since his freshman year having had a solo then and from there on coaching the current soloist, working on the set list, putting in his two cents in the council, or working his best to help the Glee heads. He was the most revered member there was and when he said something no one tried to dispute it. He was normally a confident, upright person so seeing him so out of order was rare and highly worth the attention of the now-awakened party.

"Blaine! -_GASP-_ Blaine!-_GASP-_ They-_-GASP-_ They said—_GASP-_They said I could…" at this point Thomas bent over with his hands on his knees breathing like someone who had just run miles. Croaking in and out he put a hand on his chest and Blaine pulled him inside the room instantly offering a seat. Kurt jumped up offering his spot. Thomas smiled and thanked the newest boy. Blaine looked worried at the crazed-looking but insanely happy Thomas while Kurt puttered around the kitchen handing the Warbler a glass of water and offered hot coco.

"No no thank you Kurt. Much too important. Blaine!" a grin began sneaking over his face again and he looked pointedly at the other boy, _"I did it!_"

Blaine's eyes slowly grew to the size of saucers. "Really?" A nod. "Are you serious?" Thomas smirked. "Oh my God. _HOW?"_ he stood up looking excited and in complete awe of the older boy. "I mean if anyone could do it it would be you but, oh my God, HOW?"

"Hey, not to stop what is clearly the best moment of your little repressed life Blaine but the rest of us are more concerned with what rather than how," David chimed in with Wes nodding in support behind him.

Blaine ignored him.

Thomas smiled and leaned back looking superior, "Well I am the most honored Warbler around, you know," he said jokingly but then turned back looking serious, " Well I was actually rudely awoken this morning-"

"You weren't the only one," Wes said rolling his eyes.

"-by my phone going off. Turns out our own Warbling leader, dear Mr. Henley, was just informing me that he would be gone for at least a week on short notice as his sister was getting married and insisted that he plan, attend and babysit her cousins. So now the poor Warblers," he placed a hand over his heart and looked at them with mock-pity in his eyes, "would be under my care. Of course I instantly ran downstairs upon receiving this text and caught Mr. Henley as he was about to leave. I simply asked if I could do something…a little different with the Warblers while he was gone…" he finished up looking slyly at his audience.

"Of course your wit and charm were too much and he caved!" said Blaine dramatically.

"Well I think it had a good deal to do with the Bridzilla on the other end of the phone, but I'd certainly like to think so."

"Soooooo….what does this mean exactly?" asked Wes looking between the two in the know.

"It means a lot of music."

"It means a change of tone."

"It means…"

"It means…"

Blaine and Thomas's eyes glowed with fevered excitement as they looked at the listeners. They smiled and blurted out in unison…

"_RENT!"_

**Whew! So the plot's finally out there I guess. I don't know whether that was very well written as I finished in the middle of the night. Just to put out there how tired I was I'm going to let you know that when the weekend came around I fell asleep at **_**7:30pm**_** and didn't get up until **_**8:30am. **_**That's 13 hours! Not to mention how early I fell asleep. **

**CURSE YOU MIDTERMS!**


	3. You'll See RENT

**Okay so I didn't update. I'm so sorry! I don't want to lose those few people who love both Klaine and RENT! AHH! **

**Honestly I was having issues blocking out where my songs were going to go and what plot line hid behind that. I was also trying to figure out who sang what and trying to balance people because even though it is my fanfiction I still feel bad not putting the warblers in a lot. **

The reaction in the room was instantaneous. Chris let out a shocked squeak before falling backwards off the arm of the chair he had been perched on. Collin whooped, jumping up to do a mad happy dance. Andrew actually stopped reading as a hesitant but enthusiastic grin spread slowly across his face. Even Wes and David shouted "Yes!" and high fived. Blaine sat in glee watching his friends become more and more excited.

As he laughed at Chris struggling to disentangle himself from the blanket he was now wrapped in on the floor Blaine looked over at Kurt who was frozen, a mug in his hand. His eyes were glowing with excitement as if all of his dreams had come true at once. Blaine could see the cogs turning as Kurt began to plan out the songs, pairings, arrangements… Blaine's heart stuttered as he saw Kurt's face light up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Blaine wished he could make Kurt look like that every day. He wished he could wake up to that smile. He wished he could go to sleep with that smile. He wished he knew how to make that smile appear all the time. He nearly ran over and hugged the other boy but shook himself quickly and focused on watching Collin who was now sprawled on the floor in happy exhaustion. He wouldn't be the person who drove Kurt away. He would be a good friend to Kurt no matter how delicious he looked in that… NO!

"Order! Order!" Wes was banging his prize gavel against the wood with an impatience that possessed many Warblers that day. As the glee club slowly quieted down Wes handed the floor to Thomas who stood up with an air of great importance.

"Dear friends," he started dramatically, "I have been here a long time. I have walked these halls and raised my voice in this group for years. If any of you know me then you know that there is one thing that I have always wanted above all else, above being able to juggle, above writing a musical about Harry Potter, even above being able to fit my entire fist in my mouth. That thing is, of course, _this_," he gestured to Blaine who pressed a button on his ipod speakers as familiar music flooded the room…

Kurt sat with the others trying to repress a squeal of excitement. They were doing RENT! How many times had he dreamed of doing this? How many times? Now it was even better because he was at a school where one could sing 'I'll Cover You' without having the crap kicked out of him. He was at that school doing RENT! He was at that school doing RENT with _Blaine!_ He hated to admit it but it had been a silent goal of his to one day sing RENT with Blaine ever since they had gone to see it and Blaine sang along with every song and then held Kurt's hand as he cried through Angel's death.

So of course when Blaine started singing Kurt nearly passed out in excitement.

_How do you document real life  
When real life is getting more  
Like fiction each day  
Headlines - bread-lines  
Blow my mind  
And now this deadline  
"Eviction - or pay"  
Rent!_

Blaine sang each note with strength and feeling that made Kurt sit in awe. Blaine grinned and passed the song off to Thomas.

_How do you write a song  
When the chords sound wrong  
Though they once sounded right and rare  
When the notes are sour  
Where is the power  
You once had to ignite the air_

Their voices began to meld together as only years of Warbling could have done.

_How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent_

They danced around each other singing with vengeful anger that the song required while still letting their friendship and utter enjoyment of singing a song that they had been dying to sing for years bleed through with a playful tone. Collin chimed in singing Collins's part.

_How do you stay on your feet  
When on every street  
It's 'trick or treat'  
(And tonight it's 'trick')_

The Warblers, now thoroughly excited joined in boisterously when it came to their part.

_How do you leave the past behind  
When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart  
It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out  
Till you're torn apart  
Rent!_

Blaine and Thomas faced each other singing in perfect harmony raising their hands in anger as the song grew.

_How can you connect in an age  
Where strangers, landlords, lovers  
Your own blood cells betray_

Chris called out perfectly

_Draw a line in the sand  
And then make a stand_

_Use your camera to spar_

Use your guitar

Blaine pointed at Thomas smiling widely as he played the air guitar

_When they act tough - you call their bluff_

_We're not gonna pay  
We're not gonna pay  
We're not gonna pay_  
_We're not gonna pay rent_

Last year's rent  
This year's rent  
Next year's rent  
Rent rent rent rent rent

'Cause everything is rent

The warblers, out of breath and laughing finished the song in various states of put togetherness. Kurt giggled as Wes pretended to fall into David's arms and Chris really did fall into Collin. This was what glee was supposed to be he thought nodding in satisfaction. They were supposed to be able to sing what they wanted when they wanted. Music should be an expression of who you are. This laughing mass of rowdy boys was who the Warblers were. Not the uptight gavel wielding council. Kurt saw Collin smile at Chris as he brushed himself off and at David as he dropped Wes on the floor. He saw Blaine high five Thomas and smirk at Wes who was glaring at David and rubbing his head. Kurt was determined to keep these boys out and make sure that the Warblers would never go back to what they were that first day at Dalton.

The boys straggled back to their dorms shoving each other and speculating as to what song would come next. Collin and Kurt had linked arms and were walking back into their room when from behind them they heard Blaine. Well more accurately Kurt heard Blaine and pulled Collin to a stop.

_What happened to Benny  
What happened to his heart  
And the ideals he once pursued?_

Thomas laughed at Blaine's mock-accusing tone before chiming in.

_The owner of that lot next door  
Has a right to do with it as he pleases_

_Happy birthday, Jesus!_

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend. Kurt snorted at his expression.

Andrew, Thomas and Blaine sang back and forth reciting the lyrics perfectly.

_Our dream can become a reality  
You'll see boys  
You'll see boys_

_You'll see - the beauty of a studio  
That lets us do our work and get paid  
With condos on the top  
Whose rent keeps open our shop  
Just stop the protest  
And you'll have it made  
You'll see - or you'll pack_

Thomas spoke the last words before backing into his room and closing the door loudly in Blaine's face. Kurt burst out laughing at the shock in Blaine's eyes as he stared at the door that was recently shut in his face. Blaine turned and stuck his tongue out at the now-hysterical boy before stalking off into his own dorm.

**So not the best chapter and I'm really sorry about that but this is a song that didn't really have a place in my plotline (my meticulously thought up plotline) so I used it as an opener. Sorry for not updating sooner but I promise I will have something up within a week!***

***Excuses will be made accordingly**


	4. Light My Candle

**There you go! Happy Snow Day guys! I promised my friends I would give you a chapter if we had a snow day and here it is! YAY!**

Blaine was giving Thomas the silent treatment for 'being so rude last night' and was becoming increasingly determined to keep it up as Thomas refused to take him seriously and began laughing whenever Blaine tried to continue his 'punishment' (_Oh, Kurt, did you hear something? Must have been the wind!)_ Wes started the meeting with a round of gavel-hammering and once again let Thomas take it away.

"Thank you guys so much for being so into this. I mean it's not like you could possibly know me and not have been made to see RENT at least once but still knowing that you are all so excited about this is wonderful. Anyway, we have a very special song tonight which I'm sure all of you will enjoy very much," he said smirking at Blaine who crossed his arms firmly in anger.

Wes stood up and sauntered over to where Blaine and Kurt were sitting and grinned evilly at them before tossing two objects into their hands.

Kurt gasped as he caught the candle then blushed as he saw that Blaine was looking in shock at the matches he held. What did this have to do with- oh. Oh. OH! _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._ He was going to sing Light My Candle with Blaine. He was going to sing _Light My Candle_ with _Blaine_. He silently started hyperventilating. What if Blaine didn't want to do it? What if it was awkward? Oh no! He was gonna KILL Wes. He couldn't let this happen! He couldn't let this be awkward. He needed Blaine at least as a friend! He had to stop- but the music started and he knew there was no stopping this now. He looked over at Blaine who seemed to decide something and set his face in a charming smile. He stood up and reached out his hand to help Kurt up. Kurt sat there and stared at the hand.

He had two options, well three. One, he could run away screaming which probably wouldn't go over well with anyone, especially Blaine. Two, Do this awkwardly or as a joke, but playing the joking friend in such a flirtatious song would kill him inside. Three, take advantage of the opportunity to sing _with_ Blaine as a flirty future love-interest. Three was definitely the best option because who would pass the opportunity to flirt with Blaine? So he took Blaine's hand and stood up smiling confidently at the other boy. He was going to do this thing right. He was going to be the perfect Mimi. He would be irresistible. He smirked as his resolve settled in. Flirt. He could do that.  
Kurt sashayed over to the piano and knocked as the music reached Blaine's entrance.

_What'd you forget?_

He smiled pleasantly. He looked like he enjoyed singing with Kurt but he was also determinedly removed. Charming, but removed.

_Got a light?_

Blaine looked surprised at the look in Kurt's eyes and the confidence in his voice.

_I know you? You're- You're shivering._

Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his hands on the other boy's arms as if to warm him up.

_It's nothing, they turned off my heat_

_And I'm just a little weak on my feet_

Kurt smiled gently and twisted out of Blaine's arms with a hard-to-get look in his eyes. They walked around the piano and met on the other side where Kurt held up his candle imploringly.

_Would you light my candle?_

Blaine seemed a little dazed by Kurt's tone. He was actually staring at the playfully light happiness in the other boy's eyes. It was a rare emotion and he was determined to drink it up and remember it while he had the chance. Kurt's voice broke through his thoughts.

_What are you staring at?_

He shook himself and smiled.

_Nothing, your hair in the moonlight._

Blaine carefully lit the candle and shook out the match.

_You look familiar_

As the complement to his, no Mimi's, beauty came at him Kurt had to remind himself that it was all part of a song, just a song, not for him, for Mimi. He tottered. Partially at the look in Blaine's eyes and a little (MOSTLY he told himself) because it was important in the song. Blaine reached out and steadied him.

_Can you make it?_

Kurt smiled, shook himself and began walking back the other way around the piano.

_Just haven't eaten much today_

_At least the room stopped spinning, anyway_

He did a little twirl then paused. Blaine was staring at him. No it couldn't be. But he was! He smirked inside. Yes he could defiantly milk this song for all it was worth. He cocked his head and asked even though he knew what was going on.

_What?_

Blaine looked sheepish and reminiscently happy.

_Nothing, your smiled reminded me of-_

Kurt cut him off. He, like Mimi, didn't want to hear about his splendid loves.

_I always remind people of, _

_Who is she?_

Kurt sounded resigned as if he was trying to be happy for whoever it was.

_She died. _

_Her name was April_

It looked like he was going to go on. Kurt didn't need to hear it, but from the sound of it the other boy was single. He quickly blew out the candle.

_It's out again!_

_Sorry 'bout your friend._

So maybe the jealousy was leaking in.

_Would you light my candle?_

He stood a little too close to Blaine and looked at him through his eyelashes was he pulled out another match and lit the candle.

_Well.._

_Yeah? Ow!_

Blaine looked at little startled by the noise and then in a shivering flustered voice he whipped at the wax.

_Oh the wax, it's-_

Kurt grinned at the tone of Blaine's voice. His tactics were defiantly working.

_Dripping! I like it between my-_

Even Blaine could hear how flustered he had become as he cut Kurt off but it wasn't fair when he stared using that voice!

_Fingers! I figured. _

_Oh well. Good Night._

Kurt started walking away, swinging his hips. He quickly blew out the candle and smiled. Behind him Blaine was clearly watching and saw Kurt pause.

_It blew out again?_

Kurt pretended to search his pockets. He looked adorably confused as he turned around.

_No. I think that I dropped my stash._

Blaine saw Kurt begin scanning the floor looking for his 'stash' but only looked at Kurt.

_I know I've seen you out and about_

_When I used to go out_

_Your candle's out._

Kurt ignored Blaine's questioning tone and his unlit candle as he walked to the piano.

_I'm illin'_

_I had it when I walked in the door!_

_It was pure! Is it on the floor?_

Kurt dropped to the floor and smirked knowing what effect he was supposedly having.

_The floor?_

He turned his head to look at Blaine's rather bewildered expression.

_They say that I have the best ass below 14th street._

_Is it true?_

Blaine responded shortly his gaze focused and his jaw hanging open a little.

_What?_

Kurt pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at the staring warbler. He sat back on his heels.

_You're staring again._

Blaine looked up startled and fumbled over his reply

_Oh no! I mean..you do…have a nice…_

_You look familiar._

He dropped to look on the other side of the piano. Kurt looked irritated at the return of the subject of his relationship to Blaine's April. He rolled his eyes.

_Like your dead girlfriend_

Blaine seemed immune to the sarcasm.

_Only when you smile though I know I've seen you somewhere else_

Kurt looked like he realized something and asked.

_Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?_

_That's where I work_

_I dance_

Blaine sat up.

_Yes! They used to tie you up._

Kurt grimaced.

_It's a living._

Blaine continued in a mocking tone.

_I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs_

Kurt ignored the last statement and, still looking around for his stash held up his candle for Blaine to light. They were both sitting very close now.

_We could light the candle_

_Oh won't you light the candle?_

It took a lot of resolve for Blaine to work his face back into order as the combination of Kurt's closeness and the mental image of Kurt in handcuffs were severely distracting. He finally managed to look serious and went on.

_Why don't you forget that stuff?_

_You look like you're sixteen._

Kurt looked offended and then turned back to his flirtatious self.

_I'm nineteen but I'm old for my age_

_I'm just born to be bad_

Blaine looked bitter as he replied.

_I once was born to be bad_

He started chasing Kurt for eye contact with an accusing tone.

_I used to shiver like that_

Kurt tried to blow it off

_I have no heat! I told you._

Blaine looked at him with an eyebrow raised

_I used to sweat_

Kurt paused a little before coming up with an excuse

_I got a cold_

Blaine made a noise that translates to 'I'm sure'.

_I used to be a junkie_

Kurt saw defeat and tried to salvage himself by coming out smoothly

_Now and then I like to, feel good_

Blaine made a dive for the ground to grab something.

_Oh here!_

Kurt looked up eagerly.

_What's that?_

Sliding the object into his back pocket quickly Blaine turned around.

_Oh, Candy bar wrapper_

Kurt resumed pursuit of Blaine and now his 'stash'. Candle still lit he walked over to Blaine.

_We could light the candle_

Blaine quickly reached out to put out the flame.

_Oh what'd you do to my candle?_

Blaine hastily sat down and looked at the questioning diva that was holding the flame-less candle.

_That was my last match_

Kurt grinned and slid in next to him

_Our eyes will adjust. Thank God for the moon._

Blaine's heart stuttered at the closeness.

_Baby it's not the moon at all_

_I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street_

Kurt laughed a little and softly sang into Blaine's ear

_Bah Humbug. Bah Humbug._

Kurt pulled Blaine's hand into his lap and began playing with the fingers. Blaine swallowed loudly.

_Cold hands_

_Yours too_

Kurt grinned, knowing he had the upper hand.

_Big. Like my father's._

_You wanna dance?_

He pulled Blaine up in front of him.

_With you?_

Kurt scoffed inside and replied cheekily.

_No. With my father._

Blaine looked stunned.

_I'm Roger._

As Kurt came to his last line he reached gently into Blaine's back pocket. Lord what he would give to do that normally. He knew the effect he was having and smiled in accomplishment.

_They call me, they call me, Mimi!_

He waved the little bag he had stolen in front of Blaine's face, grinned in victory, then quickly but confidently went to sit back down. He stole a glance behind him at Blaine who still looked a little shell shocked not only at the closeness of the other boy but also at his light happy flirtatious mood. It was so nice to see him having so much fun and he could swear that not all of that was acting. Blaine's face slowly split into a smile and he walked over to sit next to Kurt.

"Nice job, you make a good Mimi," he said not looking at Kurt.

"You make a good Roger"

**Whew! Wow. You do not know how long it took me to write that! Writing into a song is HARD! I hope you got the right attitude out of that! Go watch the song and imagine Kurt and Blaine singing it! Adorable. **


	5. Glory

**Did you know that if you get enough snow the city will send a little man out to **_**dig out **_**every single fire hydrant? I do now. LOL poor guy.**

**Anyway, this chapter is really here to set up the next chapter so it's important but the song isn't the focus. So have fun!**

It was Sunday and it appeared that every single Warbler had suddenly realized that they actually had to go to school the next day. Which lead, of course, to a massive warbling study session. Every person had brought a crap load of food and a crap load of work. Every once in a while someone would have a small scuffle over a food item or someone would yell out for help from Kurt in French or Blaine would become frustrated with the English questions he was getting and launch into a long lecture on _Pride and Prejudice _or hubris in _The Odyssey. _There was one particular disturbance in which Chris's headphones pulled out of his iPod and he suddenly found himself blasting _Peacock_ through the room. That started a refreshing round of mocking and a break from hearing David mumble about how he knew a good place to stick the Hydrogen in a saturated fat.

Kurt, however, wasn't really getting anything done. It wasn't as if he didn't want to work or he was being lazy but Blaine was being _so incredibly distracting. _They had both somehow ended up on a loveseat together each with their backs to the arms of the chair and their legs crisscrossed in front of them. This, unfortunately for Kurt, left their knees touching and Blaine wasn't one to sit still. Their legs kept bumping into one another and Kurt felt like he was about to explode. He had read the same line in his book over and over for the past hour and knew if he didn't get up soon he was going to throw caution to the wind and kiss the other boy senseless.

He looked over at Collin who looked as if he was in pain. He was sitting on a couch next to Chris who was curled up reading with his back pressed firmly against Collin's side. Chris kept biting his lip in confusion or worry and Collin's hand would twitch as if he wanted to stop him. (There were better uses for those lips) Kurt suddenly stood up and giving a reassuring smile to Blaine he walked into the kitchen supposedly to get a drink. He waited and soon entered Collin who sighed gripping the edge of the sink until his knuckles turned white. He gave a tight-lipped smile to Kurt who placed a knowing hand on his shoulder.

"Hell Kurt," he moaned softly, "I don't know if I can do this much longer. How can he just sit so close, pressed up against me and not be…more? I just… I don't…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I love being his friend. I really really do, but sometimes I think I might explode if I'm not more."

Kurt looked at him, understanding in his eyes, "I know," He stared down at his socks, "Switch?"

Collin smiled in thanks and looked back down forlornly at his water glass as Kurt walked back into the main room. He promptly gathered his stuff, dumped it next to Chris and shoved Collin's things next to Blaine.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked (with a little bit of hurt in his voice Kurt liked to hope).

"You got boring. I'm going to go sit with the cool people," he said jokingly smiling at Chris who looked slightly surprised but adorably happy.

Blaine pouted quietly at Kurt before turning mock-brokenhearted to his work. Collin came in and sat down smiling in thanks at Kurt.

Kurt looked over at Chris who was now curled with his knees against his chest. Kurt didn't really know Chris that well. He knew who the boy was and had seen him at their movie night and when they all hung out together but hadn't really talked to him by himself. Chris looked up as if he sensed Kurt staring.

"I know I'm beautiful but I didn't really think I was the one you were interested in," he grinned and looked down, "I have not magically turned into Blaine so what's with the staring Kurt?"

Kurt blushed at having been caught. "I was just thinking that you and I haven't really gotten the chance to bond yet."

Chris thought for a moment, "I guess not. Do you want to do something about that?"

Kurt smiled.

"Of course! I mean- wait. Lady Gaga?" he said suspiciously

"Practically a goddess."

"Oh thank goodness."

Kurt and Chris smiled at each other. Kurt suddenly had an idea. He leaned over and whispered in the other boy's ear. Slowly a massive grin spread over his face and he nodded in excitement. From across the room Collin and Blaine watched as their friends whispered like two plotting masterminds. Every once in a while one would try to stifle a giggle into their fist at something the other had said. Collin looked blatantly happy to see his two best friends (sigh) getting along so well. Blaine's eyebrows had drawn together and he had an unreadable expression on his face as he watched Kurt flail his arms wildly in fangirl-esque excitement.

At that moment Kurt looked over and their eyes met. To his side Chris was still talking wildly but Kurt couldn't take his gaze off the look in Blaine's face. As he sat there engrossed in an _expression_ he knew he had to do something about their glacial pace before he really did explode.

On the loveseat Collin sat watching the burning staring contest going on between the two. Kurt was awestruck by Blaine in general and that was nothing new. Kurt was always looking with longing or hope that Collin knew all too well, but he was now transfixed in the intensity of the emotion in Blaine's eyes. Collin looked closely at Blaine's face. There was a great mass of swirling tug-of-war feeling there that seemed to bubble and boil as Blaine fought with himself. The lack of charming, light, dapper Blaine was shocking and brought attention not only from Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt blinked and flushed in embarrassment before turning back to Chris who was now nearly vibrating with excitement. Blaine sighed and shook his head turning to stare hard at his work.

"You know you don't always have to be so perfect, right?" said Collin guessing at the turmoil behind his face.

"Does he even like me?" Blaine's voice was small and unsure.

"Of course he does! Can't you see how he looks at you? Are you that thick? I mean I know it's possible…" he grumbled off toward the end.

"Collin, "Blaine sighed, "It doesn't matter if he likes me or not! It doesn't even matter if I like him! I need to do what is best for Kurt. I don't want him to fall into a relationship he doesn't want to be in. He may think that he likes me but what if it's too soon? I know how awful people can be and I'm not sure if he's over that. I want him to like me first as me and second as a comfort, not just as his safety blanket. I don't want him to try and make us work just because I'm the first gay he saw! I don't…I don't…." he seemed close to pulling his hair out as he tried to express what he felt.

"Blaine, look. I know Kurt seems fragile, but he is one of the strongest people I know."

"I know that-"Blaine tried to cut in.

"No, listen. Kurt….Kurt is happy. I want you to think of his face over these past few days. He was so happy when he heard about RENT, he was laughing with the rest of us singing that first day, and he was fairly glowing singing with you yesterday. He has gotten over the worst time and now he is just as much a happy kid as any one of us. You need to see that he likes you for you and that he doesn't care if you have baggage to bring with you. All he wants is Blaine. He doesn't care about what you may have to face because you'll be together!" Collin was speaking with a passion that made Blaine wonder if he was still just talking about Kurt.

"I know Col. I just…I don't want to dump too much on Kurt. I won't push him. I'll-"he was speaking determinedly looking at Kurt. Collin sighed.

"Blaine. I don't think you heard a word I said and I think you are seriously going to regret it when Kurt slips through your well-groomed fingers."

"He won't….I mean…I just want to take things slow! Okay, Col? Can you just, just not try and change my mind?"

Collin pursed his lips staring hard at Blaine, "Fine. BUT you know what I think about this and if Kurt asks I tried to change your mind. So slow it is. _Trust me_ when I say you are certainly achieving that!"

…

Everyone was gathered in the Warbler hall watching Thomas as he moved around the room. People were chatting and a playful buzz was in the air. Kurt, however, had taken a break from his normal Blaine-watching to look closer at Thomas. The older boy was walking around the room. Normally he ran. He was talking politely to everyone. Normally he talked ecstatically. Kurt was worried and by the look he shared with Collin, so was he. The boys began to settle down as Thomas announced his song. The music began playing and Kurt closed his eyes in momentary bliss as he recalled Blaine singing this softly in his ear through their non-date night.

_One song  
Glory_

Then he became worried about the song choice. Was Thomas feeling like he wasn't doing anything here? That was crazy, he was always happy and had done so much for the Warblers. How could he? No, Kurt was just over thinking it. Kurt nodded.

_One song  
Before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind  
Find one song  
One last refrain  
Glory  
From the pretty boy front Man  
Who wasted opportunity_

He looked deep in thought as if he was thinking about the past he smiled a little before throwing himself back into the song.

What was he talking about? Wasted opportunity? Was he kidding? He had…revolutionized Warbling! Kurt gave a quick side-glance to Collin who looked worriedly back at him. They had to do something.

_Glory - on another empty life  
Time flies - time dies  
Glory - One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory - glory_

Kurt felt regretful as he realized how gorgeous and strong Thomas's voice was. It was no wonder he was once a freshmen soloist. Kurt shook his head. There was a serious pep talk coming to that boy.

_Find  
The one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life  
Time flies  
And then - no need to endure anymore  
Time dies_

He looked still with emotion as the song faded out then he shook his head and smiled around at the Warblers quickly dismissing them giving quick instructions on what was to be practiced and that they were not to forget their set list. Collin looked sharply at Kurt and the pair stood up simultaneously walking carefully over to Thomas who was flipping through a binder of RENT sheet music and a calendar of songs.

"Hey, Thomas?" Kurt said cautiously

"Oh, hey there Kurt, Collin. What's up?"

"Oh, just….you sounded great in that song" Kurt hedged around his goal.

Collin looked at him, shook his head and came right out with it, "Thomas, were you singing that song out of true emotion? I mean you do know how much you've actually done, right?"

Thomas stopped flipping and looked at them, "Look guys, I am a pretty happy person. I know my life is great and I really love all the people and stuff I'm doing but I'm a senior. This year ends and all the stuff I've build for myself at Dalton disappears. Have I actually made an impact?"

Kurt exploded, " Thomas! You have done so much! And I don't just mean for the school. Think of all of the people you have changed for the better. Come on all those over-structured little Warbler souls you've set free! Come on man, do I have to sing For Good? Cause I'll do it, " he threatened. Thomas smiled softly.

"Thanks Kurt. I have no doubt that you could rock any and all things Wicked,"

"See! That's the sort of thing I'm talking about. Every time you spice something up or recognize someone's potential you make that person feel that much better. You have an attitude that is going to help you make a change wherever you go!"

Thomas looked at him with a ghost of a smile. Collin sighed, "Smile Thomas!"

He laughed and gave Collin a huge smile. "Thanks guys. I mean it isn't that big a deal. I know that inside I would have figured it out, but it's nice to hear it," he pulled them both into a big bear hug.

…

As the rest of the Warblers left in a flurry of music and paper Blaine and Chris began talking as they waited for their friends.

"So Chris," Blaine started with a small smile, "You seemed very excited talking to Kurt last night. What are you two masterminds planning?"

"Oh Blaine don't you wish you knew," Chris grinned devilishly and reached up to pat him on the head.

Blaine stuck his tongue out and flattened his hair. He snipped back, "Well it must be really exciting for you to have been flailing so much!"

Chris shoved him and laughed.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, Collin, and Thomas in the corner. Kurt was speaking violently as Thomas ginned sheepishly. Kurt put his hands on his hips before the older boy pulled them both into a hug. Blaine knew that they were over there to pull the Spanish Inquisition on Thomas and he was happy. He knew that Kurt was the person to cheer you on and it seemed like he was doing the perfect job. Blaine felt himself melt as he saw the adorable smile spreading across Kurt's face. He knew that he was going to take it slow and he knew that was the right choice for his incapable-of-a-relationship-with-a-guy-who-sells-socks personage.

He also knew that Kurt was making it darn hard when he was being so incredibly cute! He quickly turned back toward Chris as he knew if he watched any longer he was going to explode.

**Okay I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. Oh well. Anyway you get Chris's master plan next chapter, so yay! Oh and the Glee episode was so cute! I nearly died in embarrassment for Blaine. This is what all you Klaine-is-endgame people for counting your chickens before Glee comes on! That sounded a little crazy. You know what I mean!**


	6. Out Tonight? Another Day?

**Fate made me write this as simultaneously CP Coulter updated Dalton with a RENT song in the chapter and muchacha10 on deviantart posted an **_**I'll Cover You**_** Klaine drawing. The universe wants me to write! P.S. Go check them out! Muchacha10's drawings are amazing and if you haven't read Dalton then I refuse to acknowledge you as a Klaine fan. **

**SIDENOTE! My Pandora mix of Katy Perry, Pink, Broadway, RENT, and All American Rejects just gave me **_**Kiss the Girl **_**and **_**I Kissed a Girl **_**right next to each other. :D**

The Warblers had assembled. Well…most of the warblers had assembled. It appeared that Kurt and Chris had disappeared off the face of the planet. Blaine's leg jiggled anxiously and he stared obsessively at his phone. Collin leaned over.

"Blaine. You need to take a deep breath and put your phone down," he looked concerned at Blaine who opened his mouth to protest, "No. You have sent him…twelve texts in the past ten minutes. You have a problem," Blaine sighed and complied, putting his phone in his pocket carefully.

"WES!" he shouted over the babble to get his attention.

"Yes, Blainey-boy?"

Blaine glared, "Where's Kurt?" he glanced over at Collin who raised an eyebrow, "and Chris?"

Wes chuckled and called Thomas over. The older warbler grinned as he loped over and swung an arm over Wes's shoulder. "Yes my friends?"

"Blaine here wants to know where his dear Kurtsie is," Wes said sounding on the verge of laughter.

"Ah, poor Blainey. To be deprived of your Kurtsie is a terrible thing," he shook his head in mock sadness.

"Thomas…" Blaine nearly growled. Thomas had clearly made an all-too-full recovery from his crisis of yesterday. Blaine felt his hands form fists out of instinct as he glared at his "friends".

"Deep breaths Rodger," Thomas looked up as the lights dimmed and he ginned ear to ear, "You're going to want to see this. You too Collin. Sit," he pushed them into their seats and hurried off with Wes to where David was already snickering and controlling the lights.

Music started. This sounded like….wait. Next to him Collin gasped as he put two and two together. The opening strains of a certain peppy RENT number, Kurt and Chris being MIA, the strange mastermind planning….Oh my God.

Blaine and Collin had identical looks of shock on their faces as they heard a familiar voice start the song… Chris? Blaine looked over at Collin just in time to see his jaw drop in awe.

_What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, 'Time for danger'_

Blaine looked up just as Kurt walked out and _Holy Sh-_ Blaine's heart stopped. There stood Kurt in tight black skinny jeans, a surprisingly white t-shirt and purple scarf. Coherent thought was no longer an option. _Tight. Holy..Tight._ So that's why Collin had looked like a fish out of water. Chris was wearing a matching ensemble, but Blaine's mind hardly registered this as Kurt danced out like he owned the place._It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'_

Was he drooling? God, he hoped not. Kurt's hands slid across his hips as he winked at Blaine. The shocked boy shivered as Kurt caressed the word flirt and danced lightly away.

_I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Game  
Get-up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames_

They started singing together their voices melding easily.

_We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me_

Kurt pointed at Blaine and Chirs did the same to Collin. Blaine heard Collin swear under his breath. They began belting out the melody.

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight_

Chris and Kurt were dancing around skipping, strutting, laughing as they sang.

Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

Kurt nailed the high notes perfectly with Chris's voice fitting in with the range well and without dissent. They had clearly spent some time working on this and as far as Blaine could tell they were incredible. That may have had something to do with a certain Warbler who was dancing like nobody's business.

_So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die_

They sang at each other dancing melodies through the chorus.

_Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight_

Kurt got really close to Blaine as he whispered the last words of the song. He was close. Very close. So close. Too close. How was he supposed to keep his hands off when Kurt went off dancing like that? This was for his own good! Why was he interfering? Somewhere in the back of his mind romantic-intelligent Blaine told him he was being stupid and that he should just date Kurt already but Blaine pushed it away.

The music started rising again and Blaine walked forward slowly.

_Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar_

He advanced and Kurt looked a little hurt and a lot confused. Blaine felt a little regretful but pushed it aside.

_Take your powder - take your candle  
Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle_

He paused as he thought about Kurt's expression. He was being mean. Kurt was so great, why was he doing this to him…

_I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should - no!_

He whipped around as Kurt's hand on his shoulder gave him the electric shock it always did.

_Another time - another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day  
_  
Kurt stood up taller. He looked carefully into Blaine's serious eyes pleading silently with him.

_The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today_

Blaine started yelling back. He knew he was being irrational, but at this point he didn't really care. One outburst of pent-up aggression should last him a while, right?

_Another time - another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day_

Kurt looked a little devastated. He stared up begging Blaine to listen with his eyes.

_There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today_

Collin and Chris, who until that point had been frozen in shock stood up to put their arms around Kurt. They joined in with him as Blaine continued with his angry lines. At this point the look in his eyes had faded to a sad reminiscence. Kurt wondered what he was thinking about and it took all he had not to go over and hug Blaine.

_Another chance, another day_

_No day but today_

The older boy finished his song looking at his toes. He couldn't be with Kurt. He had to keep his distance, but when Kurt looked at him begging him to think in the the present, _There's only us_, he had wished so hard for him to be right. He had wished so hard for there to be an us, but until he was sure Kurt was ready their friend status would remain.

Kurt hugged Collin tightly as a pillar of support. Why was Blaine being so stubborn? He could see the mutual feeling between them. He saw the want in Blaine's eyes during that song, so why was he always pushing away? Maybe Kurt was wrong. He had been so before. He shook his head and smiled weakly at Blaine who was wearing a determined expression. They gathered up their stuff quickly and all but ran out of opposite doors.

The Warblers were left standing behind in the tension.

"Well that sucked," said David. Everyone unfroze and began talking softly as they left.

"It could have been worse," offered Chris in a small voice.

"How could that possibly have been worse?" asked Wes incredulously.

"Well they could have skipped _Out Tonight_," he said in attempt at positivity.

Thomas sighed.

…

Blaine fell headfirst onto his bed. He groaned.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He said into his pillow.

"Yeah. It really was," Thomas was leaning against the door looking at him with an angry disappointed face, "I don't know what you're thinking Blaine but Kurt is a fantastic guy. I'm straight and I can still see that. He is awesome and totally into you so Blaine..._what is your problem?" _He crossed his arms and his face softened as he watched the soloist put his head in his hands and rake through his gelled back hair, "I hate seeing you and Kurt so…stuck. Please figure it out. If you need to talk…" he trailed off, his brow furrowing, he sighed and closed the door gently.

…

Kurt fell headfirst onto his bed. He groaned.

_What was Blaine's problem? _He had thought words like that before though. Finn had been a massive mistake, snowballing out of proportion that had left them red in the face yelling back and forth. Even now as brothers they were on a hesitant friendship basis. What about Karofsky? Between Finn and Karofsky Kurt was pretty sure his love life was destined to stay screwed up forever.

Blaine was different though. He was nice and funny and _gay._ Kurt pressed his palms against his eyes and gave a disgruntled yell as he watched the fireworks in front of him.

"Idiot," he whispered his voice catching as the tears started to come. He didn't even know who he was talking about. Blaine was an idiot. Kurt was an idiot. Kurt chuckled darkly through his tears.

"Kurt?"

Kurt sniffled and tried desperately to wipe away tears as Chris and Andrew walked tentatively in.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry for making you do that s-"

"Chris, it was my idea. I still loved singing, you were great," he gave a weak smile.

"Well…you definitely made the warblers rethink not giving you that solo…"

Chris stood awkwardly fidgeting as if he had somewhere else he really wanted to be.

Kurt chuckled. "Go play with Collin, Chris," Chris looked back and made sure Kurt was fine before running off to find someone without emotional turmoil and with a good sense of humor.

Kurt looked up at Andrew who still stood in the room. He had a deep thinking expression on his face as if he was trying to solve a puzzle in his head. Kurt knew Andrew was a warbler, lived in the dorm next door and had moved to Dalton three years ago. When Kurt had asked Blaine why the boy was so quiet Blaine had said that Andrew was actually a lot louder than he used to be. You see the occasional scarf on the weekend or laughter at a joke. Apparently it had been a massive accomplishment to even get him to talk at all his first year. "Secretly," Blaine had said, "I think whatever happened to him at his old school seriously messed him up. I don't know what happened but I swear you couldn't get within a yard of him without him flinching away. Now I'm just afraid to bring it up. I worry about him, but he seems like he's doing a lot better now. He smiles,"

So Kurt looked back at the boy standing in his room with the same puzzled expression. Andrew shook his head quickly out of his thoughts and sat down next to Kurt on the bed.

"So….Blaine…." he started.

Kurt was brought back to life and his face darkened. Crap. Blaine. He started tearing up again and Andrew looked at him as if calculating.

"I'm going to say we need to stress bake, sing show tunes at the top of our lungs, and let out a few good rants while sobbing and eating cookie dough…then perhaps a thorough skin care routine and possibly some Gilmore Girls."

Kurt giggled through his tears and nodded as Andrew helped him up.

...

**Okay. I hope you liked it! I once again meant to get to more etc. I am also not sure if Blaine is being all hot and cold, or if you guys think he's being an idiot, or if you even understand my wordy emotional blathers that aren't actually quite what I set out to do when he opens his mouth. Tell how it is! **

**Look at muchacha10 for artwork!**

**Look at Dalton by CP Coulter for the best Klaine fanfic EVER**

**Look at my friend doggirlem for some adorable meaningless fluff! So fluffy!**

**Love you all! Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
